Meeting an Old Friend
After her night of nightmares and healing, Harley is greeted by an old friend from her past determined to help start her life a new. Though the Dark Knight seems a bit suspicious on the man's motives... and secrets. Synopsis In Arkham Asylum, Harley who is bandaged up is being taken to her room. She learns from a news report playing on television that the public word is that Joker did not survive his encounter with Batman, but Harley doesn't believe it. As she is being taken to her room by Dr. Joan Leland, she tells Leland and herself that she is through with the Joker and she now knows what he is. As they arrive, they find a rose with a note from Joker to Harley to get better soon. Leland looks at Harley expecting her to fall for Joker again, only to be surprised when Harley says she'd peg him as a monster if she still was a doctor in Arkham. She asks Leland to take the rose out before she eats or stumps on it, making Ivy upset. As Harley lies down, she tells Leland that while dying, she remembered the good times she had with her childhood friend, Peter Talbot in Everett, Washington. How Peter was always bullied due to his weak body, but he never fought back leading her to fight off the bullies. She stood up for him by beating the bullies up and they became the best of friends until she had move with her family. After Harley went to sleep, Leland went to her office, and made call to someone asking to find info on Peter Talbot. That night, Harley dreams of the previous night's events, only this time she was saved by the creature she thought was Batman. Then before the creature can bite her, she wakes up in the alleyway alone. Suddenly she is captivated by the full moon as she moves towards it, slowly turning into a werewolf. As she howls at the moon now fully transformed, she awakens in Arkham to find it all a dream. She goes back to sleep without noticing her dog bite healing at a fast rate. The next morning, Harley wakes up to see her friend Peter Talbot in the room with her. She jumps at him in excitement at seeing her childhood friend. While in Gotham checking on the new wolves for the Gotham Zoo, Peter got a call from Leland about Harley's situation. They then talk about events in Everett, Peter renovating the Talbot Hall into a boarding house after his grandfather Sir John Talbot went exploring the world and the animal sightings causing the citizens to believe it to be werewolf attacks. Along with a gang war between Black Mask and the Whale contributing to the citizens being on edge. Mikey is working as a freelance photographer for the paper along with helping the police with the animal incidents, Coach tries to find work as a secretary but has trouble due to being in a wheelchair along with a helper dog Kalibak, J.T. helps Peter with running the house, and Jean helps Peter whenever she's not working as an assistant nurse at the Everett General. Dr. Leland then reveals that she called Peter and arranged it that if things look good after a few days, she would be released from Arkham for good if her rehabilitation worked. Harley is excited at that and thanks them both before Peter leaves for the day. Afterwards, Harley's friend Poison Ivy comments that Peter is an improvement over the Joker as an other which Harley denies this saying he's just her childhood friend. But Ivy knows otherwise. On week later, Peter and Harley are attending the hearing to decide if Harley would be released. Peter believes that things will work out, but Harley believes that everyone still sees her as the Joker's girl. During the hearing when asked if she's ready to rejoin society, she gives a speech on how she doesn't know herself anymore, accepts that she's past the point of help, and expects the doctors to put her back to Arkham. An hour later, the warden of Arkham Asylum Quincy Sharpe, announces that she will be released into Peter's custody as her parole officer and be relocated to Everett due to believing that being far from the Joker will remove the risk of a relapse. She will also be visited by a liaison for a psyche evaluation after one year. Harley and Peter are happy to have won the case. She is then congratulated by billionaire Bruce Wayne before she and Peter leave to get ready for the trip. The next day at the Surfside Hotel, Harley is finishing packing when she thanks Peter again for everything, and admits she's going to miss some of the friends she's made in Gotham. Peter goes to finish packing while Harley goes to the front desk when he calls out the Batman who he heard from outside a little while ago. Batman confronts Peter why he turned Harley into a werewolf revealing that Peter was a werewolf and the creature from that night. Peter says he was helping his friend out of and that there wasn't time to ask her. Batman then warns Peter that if word gets out on Harley's new secret, no one will be able to save her from the world while Peter counters that he won't let that happen, and saying that if the Joker came after her, then he will have more to fear at night if. Batman leaves and Peter breaks the bat bug that Batman slipped on Peter before leaving. At the Gotham airport, Peter and Harley are getting ready for their flight when they are grabbed by thugs, and brought before Boxie Bennet in an alleyway. Harley reveals to Peter he's a casino runner who uses villains bases that she ruined a few times. Boxie wants revenge for that against Harley now that she doesn't have Arkham to protect her. Boxie's thugs attack Harley and Peter but the two manage to hold their own before Boxie pulls his trump card, Harley's pet hyenas, Bud and Lou. Boxie tells the two to stand down, but Peter uses a trash can lid that he throws, bounces off the walls of the alley, and hits Boxie in the back. The thugs take Boxie and make a break for it while Harley reunites with Bud and Lou. After some puppy dog eyes from all three, Peter agrees to take the hyenas with them, and the four of them head for the airport for Everett for a new life. Characters Introduced *'Peter Talbot'-Official Appearance *'Boxie Bennet' *'Bud and Lou' - Harley's hyenas Navigation Category:Full Moon Knights Chapters Category:Chapters